Dans les bras de l'ange
by Belmene
Summary: Fic en 2 chapitres. Amélia vit une journée difficile. Ronon n'arrange pas les choses et McKay va endosser le rôle du confident inattendu.
1. Chapter 1

**« Dans les bras de l'ange »**

* * *

Disclaimer : Ni Stargate Atlantis, ni aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire.

Rated : T

Note de l'auteur: cette fic est en deux chapitres. Je poste le premier aujourd'hui et le second demain ou dimanche. Dans cette histoire, interviendront des passages musicaux que vous pourrez trouver facilement sur YTube pour vous les passer pendant la lecture si vous le souhaitez manière de vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Je vous mets aussi ci-dessous les chansons qui ont accompagné l'écriture de cette fic. La scène se déroule après le dernier épisode de la série, environ un mois après le retour d'Atlantis sur Terre.

B.O: "Colorblind" Counting Crows/ "Immortal" Evanescence/ "Broken strings" James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado/

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos impressions!

**

* * *

Chapitre 1**

Amélia abattit une main rageuse sur le pauvre radioréveil avant de plonger à nouveau sa tête sous la couverture.

Elle n'avait pourtant plus sommeil. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Bien éveillée donc et parfaitement consciente de la date d'aujourd'hui. Le 18 mai.

Atlantis était de retour sur la planète bleue depuis 1 mois. Le calendrier terrien reprenait donc son cours normal.

Le 18 mai.

Une boule se serra dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Les souvenirs commençaient à affluer et à entamer leur travail de sape. Non. Pas déjà.

Elle s'extirpa en toute hâte de son lit et fonça droit sous la douche.

OooooO

Ronon avait profité des premières heures calmes du matin pour faire un footing dans les zones désertées de la cité.

De retour dans la tour centrale, il croisa Rodney qui se rendait d'un pas laborieux vers son laboratoire, avec dans une main son éternel pad et dans l'autre un thermos de café. Il avait dormi trois heures cette nuit. Un problème avec la maintenance de l'hyperpropulsion.

« Salut McKay ! »

Le scientifique leva à peine la tête.

« Hein, quoi ? Ah, oui, salut Ronon » répondit le physicien qui paraissait complètement à l'ouest.

« Je vous attends ce soir. »

« Ce soir ?»

« Dans la salle d'entrainement. Votre initiation à l'épée. »

Rodney regarda le Satédien avec des yeux ronds. Il chercha vaguement dans sa mémoire, à quel moment il avait eu l'idée géniale de demander des cours particuliers de maniement d'épée.

Enfin, en se repassant le film des derniers jours, il retrouva le souvenir adéquat. Tout ça c'était encore la faute de John ! Ils avaient fait une soirée vidéo une semaine plus tôt et ils avaient regardé Kill Bill. Rodney prétendant qu'avec « du bon matériel, tout était plus facile », Sheppard l'avait mis au défi d'ici la fin du mois de lui mettre la pâtée au sabre. Jennifer était là. Elle avait tenu le pari.

Bon, finalement, c'était la faute de John ET de Jennifer….

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il regarde toujours des films d'action avec Sheppard et Ronon ? Pourquoi pas un bon long-métrage tchèque avec Zelenka ?

Il était en train de ruminer cette pensée saugrenue dans son esprit supérieur quand la voix grave de Ronon le ramena à la réalité.

« Alors ? » lança le Satédien.

Ne pas passer pour un poltron aux yeux de Jennifer. Impossible de se défiler cette fois.

« Oui…L'épée…Ok, vers 19H. » répondit Rodney en s'éloignant tout penaud.

OooooO

Richard Woolsey ne tenait plus en place. Quand Amélia passa devant les consoles pour rejoindre son poste, le dirigeant déboula en trombe de son bureau et vint à sa rencontre.

« Amélia ! J'ai besoin de vous. »

« Oui Mr Woolsey, je vous écoute. »

« Voilà, je dois recevoir un colis. »

Amélia dévisagea son supérieur avec surprise. Woolsey enchaîna.

« Un gros colis. Et je voudrais le faire livrer dans une des pièces du niveau -10 »

A présent, la jeune femme était plus qu'intriguée. Un colis mystérieux, plutôt imposant, que Woolsey voulait entreposer dans une des parties inhabitées de la Cité…

« Et donc, vous avez besoin de moi pour… » commença la jeune femme

« J'ai besoin d'une balise pour cet objet. Une balise de téléportation. C'est le Dédale qui livre. »

« Dois-je en conclure que l'objet ne doit pas passer par la porte ? » osa Amélia.

« Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion ? » fit le dirigeant en se penchant vers la jeune femme et en baissant la voix.

Allait-elle avoir enfin un indice ?

« Je veux que personne ne soit au courant. Seulement vous, Caldwell et moi. Promettez-moi. »

Ce n'était pas une requête, c'était quasiment un ordre. Amélia soupira. Comment pouvait-elle cafter alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était ce fameux colis !

« Bien sûr Monsieur » répondit-elle poliment, avec son plus beau sourire. « Je vous trouve ça tout de suite. »

Sur ces mots, Richard Woolsey retourna tout guilleret dans son bureau, laissant la jeune femme en plan au milieu de la passerelle.

Une fois assise à son poste, Chuck, à côté d'elle lui jeta un regard furtif. Amélia consulta sa liste de tâche à effectuer sur l'écran.

Deuxième regard en coin, beaucoup moins discret cette fois.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle savait exactement pourquoi Chuck hésitait ainsi.

Troisième regard.

Avant que Chuck n'ait cette fois pu prononcer le moindre mot – et oui, ça y est, il avait décidé de se lancer enfin- Amélia se tourna brusquement vers lui, le visage fermé.

« Chuck. Tu me fais le coup tous les ans. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir boire un verre ni d'aller voir un film. Encore moins d'aller faire du cheval ou du bateau. Je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment, que tu veux me changer les idées aujourd'hui mais je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter. Nous avons du travail. »

Chuck demeura un instant immobile. Amélia était retournée à ses activités. Le technicien pivota alors lentement pour faire à nouveau face à son écran.

« Tu es sûre ? Je suis de garde cette nuit mais je peux me faire remplacer.» lança-t-il dans une ultime tentative désespérée.

Amélia soupira. Chuck lui fit ses yeux de chien battu.

« Tu as peut-être prévu quelque chose avec Ronon ? » ajouta-t-il.

La jeune femme lui sourit cette fois avec sincérité. Il était vraiment trop gentil.

« Non Chuck, il ne sait pas. »

Le technicien la regarda d'un air étonné.

« Il ne sait pas que ta famille… ». Il se retint de poursuivre.

Amélia apprécia le geste.

« Il ne sait pas que c'est l'anniversaire de leur mort aujourd'hui. » répondit-elle.

OoooooO

La journée avait été longue. Très longue. Et très insolite aussi. Quand elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait osé faire, Amélia pouffa de rire toute seule dans sa chambre. Ça lui évitait au moins de penser au reste.

De plus en plus curieuse de découvrir le contenu du « colis », la jeune femme avait profité du départ de Woolsey vers le niveau -10 pour aller faire un tour dans son bureau, prétextant devoir y déposer un dossier.

Et là, sur le sous-main, elle l'avait vu. Un plan de l'étage vide avec la salle C96 entourée en rouge. Posée dessus, une petite enveloppe avec une carte. Elle avait lu rapidement l'écriture élégante et soignée.

_« Je te le rends. Attention, un des marteaux est cassé. »_

Le déclic s'était immédiatement fait dans sa tête.

_Comment avait-il pu ? C'était incroyable, il allait garder ça pour lui !_

_Et elle qui avait promis de ne rien dire !_

Elle était sortie dans un état d'excitation qui troubla son voisin et avait mis dix bonnes minutes à se calmer.

A présent, l'eau chaude de la douche faisait son effet. Une nouvelle cascade d'eau brûlante qui délassait son corps et son esprit. L'eau semblait emporter tout. Amélia voulait faire le vide mais les fantômes étaient toujours là. Elle s'obligea à penser aux vivants.

Elle enfila des vêtements confortables. Pantalon fluide, débardeur et cardigan. Il était 18H. Ronon devait être dans ses quartiers.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient à présent régulièrement. La jeune femme était aux anges. Elle apprenait tous les jours à le connaître un peu mieux. Et ce qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure la confortait dans son idée que cet homme était parfait pour elle. L'autre jour, ils avaient même failli s'embrasser sur le balcon. Mais Sheppard avait débarqué pour proposer à son « pote » une petite partie de golf. Désolé d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat, il s'était éclipsé en s'excusant. Trop tard. Le charme était rompu et Ronon s'était enfui.

D'ailleurs, elle trouvait le Satédien avait tendance à s'enfuir un peu trop souvent. Elle le trouvait plutôt…hésitant. Peut-être n'éprouvait-il pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Pourtant, ils avaient longuement parlé d'eux, de leur vie avant Atlantis, de leurs blessures. Ronon lui avait même confié qu'il ne s'était jamais autant livré à quelqu'un. Même pas à Sheppard ou Teyla. Amélia en avait éprouvé une réelle fierté. Elle non plus n'aimait pas étaler ses états d'âme, ses faiblesses. Pourtant, avec lui, elle était à l'aise. Elle voyait bien que l'écouter ne le dérangeait pas.

Mis à part cette distance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler totalement, Ronon, jour après jour, faisait grandir cette sensation toujours plus forte dans sa poitrine. Elle n'osait pas encore l'appeler par son véritable nom.

L'amour.

Peut-être.

Sûrement.

En cet instant, elle avait envie de le voir. De le toucher aussi. Elle ajusta ses tongues tressées et sortit de la chambre.

OoooO

Ronon était assis sur son lit. Il écoutait l'album de Johnny Cash que Sheppard lui avait prêté en vérifiant les réglages de la mire de son blaster. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le Satédien se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Amélia.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir avant demain.

« Salut. » fit-elle, un peu gênée.

« Salut » répondit Ronon subitement tout aussi empoté.

Au bout de dix longues secondes, l'ex-runner se rendit compte qu'il devait peut-être la faire entrer.

« Euh… Je t'en prie… » lança-il en lui désignant l'intérieur.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce. Ronon s'empressa d'aller éteindre la musique.

« Je préfère Bob Dylan… » décréta Amélia avec un léger sourire.

« C'est Sheppard… »

« Oui, je m'en doute. C'est un grand fan. »

Ils étaient à présent face à face. Les yeux dans les yeux. Ronon avait posé son arme sur la commode. C'était la première fois qu'Amélia se retrouvait dans sa chambre. Elle reconnut bien les goûts sobres du Satédien. Juste le minimum. Un lit recouvert de plusieurs peaux tannées, deux sabres exposés sur le mur, quelques batônnets d'encens sur le chevet et une odeur d'ambre qui flottait dans l'air.

Ronon n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et continuait de l'observer, un peu intrigué. Amélia sentit qu'il était temps de lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa visite. Mais le savait-elle elle-même ? L'envie irrésistible de le voir. De le sentir près d'elle. L'air de la chambre se chargea d'un fluide invisible électrique. Leurs regards ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Amélia fit un pas vers lui. Il ne bougea pas, baissant la tête vers elle.

« Je voulais juste… »

Elle arriva devant son torse puissant et posa sa main sur le cœur de Ronon. Elle sentit les battements s'accélérer sous ses doigts.

Puis, lentement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et captura les lèvres de l'ex-runner. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules tout en savourant le goût subtil de sa bouche. Ronon n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, comme paralysé. Elle se rapprocha encore et plaqua son corps contre le sien. Sa main descendit doucement. Ses pectoraux, son ventre, pour s'arrêter sur ses abdominaux parfaits qu'elle pouvait sentir à travers le tissu fin de son T-shirt.

Pendant un moment elle crut qu'il allait enfin répondre à son baiser et puis soudain… Ronon se dégagea brusquement, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Ses yeux brillaient. Il haletait presque. Pourtant ses yeux fuyaient ceux d'Amélia.

« Je dois retrouver McKay en salle d'entraînement. Désolé. » fit-il en sortant en trombe de la chambre.

Amélia ne bougeait plus. Tétanisée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait éclater de rire ou fondre en larmes.

Au moins, le message était clair.

Un peu sonnée par la réaction plutôt violente de Ronon, elle sortit de la chambre pour retourner dans la sienne.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

**« Dans les bras de l'ange »**

**Note de l'auteur: **merci aux deux revieweuses du premier chapitre: Codzwallop et Tara

**B.O du chapitre 2: **"Angel" Sarah MacLachlan/"Apologize" Timbaland feat. One Republic et un autre morceau que vous découvrirez en lisant.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Il était 19H30. Le Satédien déboula dans le laboratoire comme une tornade. C'est là qu'il tomba nez à nez avec un individu, engoncé dans une armure intégrale qui gesticulait frénétiquement au milieu de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » lança Ronon, figé sur le seuil devant cette scène rocambolesque.

La voix étouffée de McKay lui parvint

« Ah c'est vous ! ».

Le Satédien s'approcha de lui tandis que Rodney ôtait son casque.

« Vous avez vu ? Génial non ? J'étais en train de tester ma capacité de mouvement. Cette armure est fantastique, aussi légère qu'une plume et pourtant plus solide que le kevlar ! Par contre il fait au moins 35°C là-dedans ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Ronon était encore sous le choc.

« D'où vous sortez ça ? »

« C'est une réplique d'une armure d'un guerrier kull ! C'est Kline qui travaille dessus au SGC. Comme je savais qu'on devait s'entrainer à l'épée je lui ai demandé de m'envoyer son prototype. Comme ça, je suis totalement protégé et ça fait un bon test pour l'armure ! Allez, je suis prêt ! Donnez-moi votre machin et on y va ! » lança Rodney, prêt à remettre son casque.

« Un sabre, Rodney. » rectifia Ronon.

« C'est ça, un sabre. Allez, c'est parti. »

« En fait, McKay, j'aurais préféré remettre ça à plus tard… »

Le scientifique s'immobilisa devant la mine contrite du Satédien.

« Quoi ! Vous voulez dire que j'ai mis vingt minutes à enfiler cet accoutrement et tout ça pour rien ?» hurla presque McKay.

« En fait… » commença l'ex-runner avec hésitation.

Rodney était un peu étonné. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait Ronon ainsi. Emprunté et plutôt mal à l'aise. Mais bientôt, un constat évident s'imposa à l'esprit de McKay. Mis à part la légère irritation qu'il ressentait d'avoir passé tout ce temps à s'équiper en pure perte, pas d'entrainement équivalait à échapper à une raclée monumentale infligée par le Satédien. Donc, le résultat de ses tergiversations éclairs fut sans appel :

« OK ! Je file retirer ce truc ! » lança Rodney qui commença à se diriger vers la porte, son casque sous le bras.

« McKay… » appela Ronon.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il en s'éloignant.

« J'aurais aimé qu'on... parle. »

Cette seule phrase eut raison du scientifique. Il stoppa net son élan vers la sortie et se retourna lentement.

« Parler ? Vous et moi ? »

Le Satédien acquiesça sans un mot.

« Parler de quoi ? »

Ronon prit une grande inspiration.

« Des femmes. » souffla-t-il.

Rodney en lâchant presque son attirail.

« Mais…Me…Que…Quoi ? Vous… Je….Vous ne préférez pas discuter de ça avec Sheppard ? »

« Il est à Washington pour trois jours. »

« Et Teyla ? Elle est sûrement mieux placée que moi pour… »

« Sur la Nouvelle Athos avec Torren. Elle revient dans une semaine. »

« Oh. Et Lorne ! Il est sympa Lorne ! »

Ronon lui jeta un regard de travers.

A présent Rodney se tortillait dans son armure qui tout d'un coup semblait peser des tonnes. Il fallait justement que ça tombe sur lui ! Ronon ne parlait jamais. Jamais ! Du moins pas à lui. Ils se chamaillaient, Ronon menaçait de le faire taire, le physicien lançait deux ou trois piques sur son attitude d'homme des cavernes mais avoir une conversation sérieuse… Sur les femmes !

Rodney leva les yeux. Ronon attendait sans bouger en le fixant.

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Amélia ».

Rodney, d'un signe de la main, l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Et vous voulez parler de… »

« De sexe. »

Bon sang ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Parler de sexe… Avec Ronon. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il était totalement sans expérience avec les filles. Il avait eu plusieurs petites amies dans sa vie. La première au lycée, au club d'échec. Lindsay Sheffield. Très mignonne. Avec un immense appareil dentaire qu'elle portait depuis l'école primaire. Cette fille devait à présent avoir un sourire parfait ! Puis à la fac, Gabrielle Lawson. Son premier vrai chagrin d'amour. Elle l'avait laissé tombé pour un joueur de football au cerveau de la taille d'un pois chiche. C'est à cette époque qu'il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail et pondu ses premières théories révolutionnaires sur la théorie quantique des champs.

Ensuite il y avait eu cette mathématicienne avec qui ça n'avait duré que deux semaines… Cette chimiste…Euh…deux jours….Samantha Carter….indéniablement tombée amoureuse de lui dès leur premier regard… Elle avait traduit ça par une agressivité latente et un déni total de ses sentiments pour lui. Histoire de faire bonne figure devant son supérieur, le colonel O'Neill à l'époque, Rodney en était persuadé. Sur Atlantis enfin, il était sorti pendant plusieurs mois avec Katie Brown. Un fiasco total qu'il préférait oublier. Surtout l'épisode de la demande en mariage dans la serre… Et puis enfin…Jennifer…Avec elle ça se passait plus que bien jusqu'à maintenant.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas attendre le retour de Sheppard ? » balbutia le physicien.

« McKay…» râla Ronon.

« OK. Bon vous êtes quand même déjà sorti avec des filles avant » fit Rodney en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

Le Satédien soupira en prenant place face à lui.

« Oui. »

« Bien. Beaucoup ? »

« Je sais pas….Une vingtaine. »

Rodney accusa le coup. Vingt contre quatre…et demi, en comptant Sam. Cherchez l'erreur.

« Pourquoi, vous avez été avec combien de filles, vous ? »

« Sans importance. » répliqua Rodney en s'empressant de passer à la question suivante. « Et alors donc vous avez une certaine…expérience, on peut dire. Alors où est le problème ? »

« La plupart, c'était avant mon mariage avec Melena. » commença Ronon.

Rodney attendit la suite. Le Satédien le fixait sans bouger. Aligner plus de quatre mots par phrase était visiblement toujours aussi difficile pour lui. Le physicien s'impatientait.

« Ensuite quand je suis devenu runner, avec les Wraiths qui me traquaient…On peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment eu l'occassion de… Enfin vous voyez ... »

Rodney salua l'effort. Trois phrases presque complètes !

« Alors maintenant que je suis ici et que je vois Banks depuis quelques temps… Le fait qu'on ne soit pas vraiment du même monde, je me dis que peut-être, les méthodes terriennes sont peut-être… différentes…Et puis j'ai peur de manquer de pratique… »

Rodney était époustouflé. Ronon pouvait visiblement tenir une conversation avec un autre être humain !

« Bon sang, j'en reviens pas d'être obligé de vous parler de ça, McKay !»

Rodney le dévisagea. Lui non plus n'en revenait pas. Le physicien se reprit.

« Rien pendant sept ans ? Je veux dire…Avec une fille ? Woaw…Eh bien…»

Ronon l'incendia du regard. Rodney tenta de rattraper sa maladresse.

« Vous êtes venu me voir et j'en suis honoré, même si c'est carrément par dépit…Bon, euh, alors il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour ça ! Vous savez, ces choses-là, c'est comme le vélo…quand on a réussi à en faire, ça ne s'oublie plus ! »

« J'ai jamais fait de vélo. »

« Oui…Mais bon, vous avez compris l'allusion. Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir exactement ? »

« Les femmes… Sur Terre… Qu'est-ce qu'elles…aiment ? Vous… avec Jennifer ….»

Là, ça devenait carrément surréaliste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles aiment ? ». Grande question existentielle. Rodney se l'était souvent posée.

« McKay ? » relança Ronon qui voyait bien que le physicien peinait à répondre.

« Pour être honnête, je crois que vous devriez faire comme vous faisiez avant… Les femmes sont des femmes. Elles aiment les câlins, la tendresse, et que l'homme soit prévenant…enfin je crois…. Il y a aussi celles qui préfèrent les hommes un peu plus entreprenants, machos…. »

« Vous en savez pas plus que moi… »

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais y'a pas écrit « expert en sexualité féminine » sur mon front ! Pour moi les femmes ont toujours été comme l'existence du boson de Higgs ! »

Devant le visage perplexe de Ronon, Rodney précisa .

« Un MYSTERE ! ».

Le Satédien soupira.

« OK, je vais peut-être aller voir Lorne finalement… »

« Et sinon, vous êtes au courant pour… » Rodney accompagna ses paroles de mouvements de bras un peu désordonnés.

« Pour ? » répéta Ronon sans ciller

« Vous savez…le truc…la protection quoi… » les mains de Rodney s'agitaient à présent dans une zone bien précise.

Ronon le toisa du haut de son mètre quatre-vint-dix.

« J'ai emprunté un bouquin de physiologie humaine à Beckett. »

« Pour vous renseigner sur les moyens de contraception et les I.S.T ? »

« Pour apprendre comment vous appelez les vaisseaux qui entrainent une mort plus rapide quand on les sectionne. Mais dans le livre, il y avait aussi des chapitres concernant vos trucs d'infection …»

« Oui… Eh bien , c'est toujours bon de rappeler ce genre de choses. ». La vision d'horreur de l'infirmière MacFoley s'imposa à son esprit ainsi que les fou-rires des ados de sa classe quand elle l'avait forcé à faire la démonstration de la mise en place d'un préservatif sur « ustensile » lors du cours d'éducation sexuelle au lycée. « Mais de toutes façons, ici c'est pas vraiment utile. Tout le monde est scanné une fois par semaine. Et toutes les femmes d'Atlantis sont sous contraception. »

« Comment vous savez ça ? »

« C'est Jen qui me l'a dit un jour. C'est dans leur contrat. »

« Tous les deux, on en est pas encore là… »

« Et où en êtes-vous ? »

Ronon lui raconta la scène qui s'était déroulée dans sa chambre deux heures plus tôt.

« J'en ai fait des trucs stupides avec les filles mais là, vous me battez à plate couture. Et vous comptez encore pouvoir faire un câlin après ça ?"

Ronon fit mine de se lever.

« Ok, ça va. Désolé… » s'excusa McKay.

" J'ai paniqué. Elle m'a pris par surprise… Avant de me lancer avec elle, j'avais pensé en discuter avec Sheppard pour me mettre à jour sur certains trucs… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si directe. »

Un petit sourire illumina le visage de Ronon, signe que, finalement, la hardiesse de la jeune femme était loin de lui déplaire. Au contraire.

« Est-ce que Keller vous a fait le même coup ? »

« Elle s'est jetée sur moi et m'a embrassé. » répondit McKay avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Faut dire aussi que je venais de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Ça rapproche drôlement ces choses-là. »

« J'ai foiré. »

« En beauté. Maintenant, si vous tenez vraiment à elle, il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire : aller lui parler et vous excuser en rampant à ses pieds. »

« Ramper ? »

« Ramper. Sheppard vous dirais que tout va s'arranger tout seul, qu'un sourire charmeur et un regard de braise seront suffisants à la faire craquer à nouveau, mais quel est le constat aujourd'hui ? John est célibataire, je suis avec la femme la plus fabuleuse de l'univers. Alors suivez mon conseil : rampez. Vous pouvez aussi ramper avec des fleurs, ça rajoute une petite touche romantique. »

« Elle fait du kickboxing »

« Et bien vous ramperez avec vos fleurs en miettes et un joli cocard… »

« Et pour le reste ? ».

« Au moment opportun, je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez comme un chef. Le vélo, Ronon ! C'est comme le vélo ! ».

OoooO

23H15. Les chiffres rouges imprimaient leur clarté agressive dans la pénombre de la chambre. Au dehors, la lune était pleine.

Amélia ferma les yeux à nouveau. Plus que 45 minutes et cette journée horrible serait finie. La boule d'angoisse dans son ventre était revenue. Elle avait grossi après son départ de la chambre de Ronon. Elle se sentait tellement stupide… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller le voir, de l'embrasser ainsi ? Elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'était fichu maintenant. Elle était passée pour quoi ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le radioréveil.

23H16.

Le poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer. Elle se redressa brusquement, cherchant son souffle. La voix de sa mère murmura à son oreille. Elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Faire semblant n'était peut-être plus la solution.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Par-dessus son shorty et son caraco, elle passa un sweat un peu trop large pour elle. Elle chaussa ses sandales, attaqua ses cheveux en queue de cheval fouilla dans sa commode pour en retirer une petite veilleuse à pile et sortit dans le couloir.

Sur le balcon près de la porte de sa chambre, Isaka Masari, une japonaise membre de l'équipe d'archéologue, fumait une cigarette tout en profitant de l'air frais de la nuit. Amélia et elle étaient voisines de chambre et la technicienne sursauta quand la jeune femme l'interpella.

« Salut Amy ! Tu vas rejoindre ton prince charmant? »

« Non…Euh…J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je vais faire un tour. »

La technicienne s'empressa de filer et de disparaitre dans le transporteur au bout du couloir.

OooooO

Ronon arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Amélia et resta bloqué quelques secondes devant le panneau fermé. Après sa conversation avec McKay, il avait fait un tour sur la digue Sud pour s'éclaircir les idées et faire le point. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été idiot à ce point. Amélia était fabuleuse. Et il en était arrivé à une conclusion qu'il avait du mal à admettre. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle éveillait à nouveau en lui. Peur de la décevoir… Tout ça, il devait le lui dire. Du moins, essayer avant qu'elle ne le jette comme un vieux chiffon vu la façon dont il s'était comporté.

Au moment où il allait frapper à la porte, une voix féminine s'éleva dans son dos.

« Elle est sortie. » fit Isaka en passant derrière le Satédien pour regagner ses quartiers. « Il y a cinq minutes. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Vous savez où elle est allée ? »

« Faire un tour. »

« Merci. »

Ronon s'élança vers le transporteur.

OooooO

Niveau -10. Salle C96. Amélia prit une grande inspiration. Elle passa sa main devant le boitier de commande et la porte s'ouvrit. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina. Richard Woolsey n'avait pas cru bon de la verrouiller. Après tout, eux seuls savaient ce qu'elle contenait. Alors, que la technicienne s'apprêtait à entrer, elle tomba face à un mur de caisses empilées devant l'entrée, masquant l'intérieur de la salle.

Amélia sourit devant tant de précautions. Sacré Mr Woolsey ! Il avait prévu un paravent parfait pour faire croire que l'endroit servait uniquement de lieu de stockage. Elle contourna l'obstacle et, sous la lueur douce des rayons lunaires qui filtraient à travers les hublots, elle le vit, somptueux, au milieu du reste de la pièce vide.

OooooO

Ronon fit irruption dans la salle de contrôle sous le regard stupéfait de Chuck.

« J'ai besoin de vous ! » s'exclama-t-il en se plantant devant le technicien.

« OK…En quoi je peux vous aider ? »

« Je voudrais savoir où est Amélia. Il faut que je lui parle.»

Chuck tiqua en le regardant avec embarras.

« A cette heure-ci ? »

« De quoi je me mêle ! » rétorqua le Satédien sur un ton menaçant.

Sans se démonter, Chuck enchaîna.

« Elle a peut-être envie de rester seule vu les circonstances… »

Ronon le regarda avec un air surpris. Amélia lui avait-elle parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux ?

« Quelles circonstances ?» demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Chuck en avait trop dit. Il valait mieux qu'il sache.

« L'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents et de son frère. C'est aujourd'hui. »

Le visage de Ronon se décomposa. Cette fois, c'était le pompon…Toute la scène défila à nouveau devant ses yeux. Elle était venue le voir. Elle avait dû avoir besoin d'une présence pour traverser ce moment difficile. Besoin de lui. Et il l'avait repoussée…

« Où est-elle ? » s'écria-t-il sur un ton qui, à présent, ne souffrait aucun refus.

Chuck sentit qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier davantage. Il pianota sur son clavier et la position de la jeune femme s'afficha sur un plan de la cité.

« Niveau-10. SalleC96 » annonça-t-il un peu surpris.

Mais Ronon avait déjà quitté la passerelle.

OooooO

Elle posa la veilleuse allumée sur le bois laqué. La lumière diffuse mêlée à la clarté lunaire offrait à l'endroit un éclairage tamisé des plus apaisants.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret recouvert de cuir et demeura quelques instants à le regarder. Il était magnifique. L'odeur de chêne, de feutre et de laiton avait ouvert en elle des fenêtres qu'elle avait tenues closes pendant trop longtemps.

Ce piano à queue était splendide. Lentement, elle dessina du bout des doigts les lettres dorées inscrites au dessus du couvercle fermé. STEINWAY. Le même que celui de sa mère.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre plus fort. L'excitation la gagnait. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface et cette fois elle ne tenta pas de les repousser.

Elle, à 8 ans, avec Madame Fuller, son professeur. Les gammes à répéter inlassablement. Les soirées auprès du feu à écouter sa mère qui jouait en virtuose. Son premier récital à 10 ans devant ses parents qui ne pouvaient cacher leur fierté.

La jeune femme souleva le volet de bois pour dévoiler l'alignement de touches blanches et noires. Elle tenta d'imaginer Richard Woolsey assis à sa place. Un sourire passa sur son visage. Elle savait le leader d'Atlantis fervent mélomane mais elle ignorait qu'il jouait lui-même d'un instrument.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa l'ivoire poli des marches et, instinctivement, appuya successivement sur trois d'entre elles. SOL. LA. SI.

Le son si pur s'envola à travers la salle. L'acoustique y était parfaite. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Woolsey avait choisi cet endroit. Coupé du reste de la cité, c'était le refuge idéal. De plus, le piano avait apparemment été réparé et accordé.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle avait du mal à contrôler la vague qui montait à présent jusque dans sa gorge.

Elle avait à présent 12 ans. Le lendemain, elle devait se produire devant les élèves de son école. Son frère était rentré de la fac juste pour l'évènement. Ils avaient décidé d'aller manger une glace ce soir-là. Il pleuvait. La route était glissante. Le camion avait surgi…

Amélia remonta ses manches et posa ses doigts sur les touches. Les accords se succédèrent. Plus aboutis. Mais ses articulations étaient encore crispées… La partition défila dans sa tête. Le Nocturne de Chopin Opus 55 n°1.

Au fur et à mesure que les notes s'enchainaient, ses mains se détendirent. Les sensations revenaient, la mélodie l'emportait à nouveau, comme autrefois… Le mouvement se répandait le long de ses bras, dans ses épaules puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ondulait à présent avec le tempo, les attaques, en coordonnant sa respiration…

Le dernier accord s'envola pour rejoindre le silence. Amélia avait fermé les yeux. Elle se rendit compte que musique lui faisait du bien. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait à présent. Les visages souriants de ses proches flottaient tout autour d'elle. Celui de sa tante la regardait avec cette expression suppliante qu'elle prenait toujours pour la faire craquer. Amélia avait arrêté le piano après l'accident. Trop douloureux. La seule fois où elle acceptait encore d'en jouer était lorsqu'elle rendait visite à sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, qui l'avait élevée à Los Angeles après la mort de ses parents. Sous la grande véranda baignée de soleil, le Steinway de sa mère l'attendait toujours.

« S'il te plait, chante-là pour moi… Quand c'est toi qui la chante, je les sens près de moi…» murmurait la vieille dame.

Et à chaque visite, elle cédait.

Amélia prit une profonde inspiration et ses mains entamèrent l'intro. « Angel » de Sarah MacLachlan. Une des chansons préférée de sa tante.

**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
**_**(Passer tout ton temps à attendre cette seconde chance)**_

**For a break that would make it okay  
**_**(Cette pause qui arrangerait tout)**_

**There's always one reason to feel not good enough  
**_**(Il y a toujours une bonne raison de ne pas se sentir entièrement bien)**_

**And it's hard at the end of the day  
**_**(Et c'est dur à la fin de la journée)**_

**I need some distraction, Oh beautiful release  
**_**(J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, oh, magnifique soulagement)**_

**Memory seeps from my veins  
**_**(Le souvenir s'échappe de mes veines)**_

**Let me be empty, and weightless and maybe**

_**(Laissez moi être vide et débarassée de ce poids, et peut-être)  
**_**I'll find some peace tonight**

_**(Je trouverais enfin la paix ce soir.)**_

Sa voix hésitante au début, gagna en profondeur, comme une libération, à chaque phrase…

**In the arms of the angel, fly away from here**

_**(Dans les bras de l'ange, s'envoler loin d'ici)  
**_**From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear**

_**(Loin de cette sombre et froide chambre d'hotel et de l'éternité que tu redoutais)  
**_**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie**

_**(Tu as été tiré des ruines de ton rêve silencieux)  
**_**You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here**

_**(Tu es dans les bras de l'ange, puisses-tu y trouver du réconfort.)  
**_**  
So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn**

_**(Si fatigué de cette ligne droite et chaque fois que tu te retournes)  
**_**There's vultures and thieves at your back**

_**(Il y a des vautours et des voleurs derrière toi)  
**_**And the storm keeps on twisting , you keep on building the lies**

_**(Et l'orage continue de virevolter , tu continues de bâtir des mensonges)  
**_**That you make up for all that you lack**

_**(Pour tout ce dont tu manques)  
**_**It don't make no difference escaping one last time**

_**(Cela ne change rien de s'échapper encore une dernière fois)  
**_**It's easier to believe in this sweet madness **

_**(Il est plus facile de croire en cette douce folie)  
**_**This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**

_**(Cette glorieuse tristesse qui me met à genoux)  
**_**  
In the arms of the angel, fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here.**

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

Derrière elle, Ronon s'éclipsa en silence.

OooooO

La porte s'effaça devant elle et elle entra dans la pénombre de la chambre. Au milieu de la pièce elle stoppa net devant le lit. Ronon était là, assis sur le lit. Elle ne pouvait distinguer que sa silhouette imposante dans la quasi-obscurité. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle. Il se retrouva dans la clarté diaphane émanant du dehors. Sans un mot, il posa ses mains tièdes sur les joues de la jeune femme et avec ses pouces, essuya les trainées de larmes sur ses joues.

Puis, il se baissa lentement, redoutant le moment où Amélia allait le repousser comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'en fit rien. Il combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient désormais. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Un délice. Un doux refuge…

Le Satédien passa ses bras autour d'elle. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec douceur.

C'était une évidence.

« Je suis désolé….Je suis un idiot. » murmura Ronon quand leurs bouches se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Amélia resserra son étreinte. Elle s'en fichait. Il était là. En ce moment même. Avec elle. Leurs mains se firent plus pressantes. Leurs corps se mirent à brûler. Leurs peaux bientôt nues se collèrent l'une à l'autre. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent. Ils basculèrent sur le lit. La jeune femme enlaçait tendrement le corps lourd et musculeux de Ronon. Lui, se perdait dans son cou, s'attardait sur sa gorge.

« Tu a une voix magnifique… » soupira-t-il avant de déposer de petits baisers sur la courbe de ses seins.

Amélia lui jeta un regard étonné.

Ronon répondit par un sourire. McKay avait raison. Il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. Tout coulait de source. Les caresses redoublèrent. Il retourna capturer ses lèvres avec fièvre. Comment avait-il pu attendre tout ce temps ?

Ils étaient ensemble à présent. Leurs langues se cherchèrent à nouveau.

Amy gémit de plaisir. Les fantômes s'étaient évanouis. La douleur aussi. Elle était seulement là, le corps brûlant de désir, en sécurité, dans les bras de l'ange.

-FIN-


End file.
